


Distinctly ruffled

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Nearly Headless Nicolas (Nearly Headless Nick/Nicolas Flamel) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yes, quite.
Relationships: Nicolas Flamel/Nearly Headless Nick
Series: Nearly Headless Nicolas (Nearly Headless Nick/Nicolas Flamel) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119785





	Distinctly ruffled

Our tale begins in one of the many corridors of Hogwarts. Philosopher, Nicolas Flamel has been visiting Professor Dumbledore and is on his way out of the castle with a very serious frown on his face.

To his surprise, as he was walking along, a familiar voice said, "Ah, Mr. Nicolas Flamel; a pleasure to see you again."

Nicolas halted and smiled slightly when he spotted the source of the voice. It was Nearly Headless Nick, a ghost whom he had bumped into during his last visit to the castle a few weeks ago. "I wish it were under better circumstances, my dear friend."

Nearly Headless Nick asked, "What's wrong?"

Nicolas muttered, "Troubling times are ahead... talk of He Who Shall Not Be Named."

Nearly Headless Nick frowned. "Hm, yes. I have heard about that actually. But what, if I may ask, has that got to do with you?"

Nicolas stated, "Ah, everything and nothing; my dear man... everything and nothing." 

Nearly Headless Nick replied, "Well, don't be a stranger."

Nicolas told him, "This place holds certain... memories for me. I'm not sure if I'll ever want to walk within its walls again."

Nearly Headless Nick nodded. "Very well then, but do pay me a visit should you change your mind. Intelligent conversations like ours are very hard to come by these days, my dear chap."


End file.
